Blindness To Hope
by 1 way ticket
Summary: An older brother and his sister find themselves Stuck in the world of Master And Commander having no idea how to get back home. Will they be able to adapt to this harsh life style? And what happens when you lose the sense we rely most on?
1. Chapter 1

Desiree was so excited to watch Master And Commander tonight. She had finally talked her 17-year-old brother Benjamin into going out and renting it. Desiree and her brother were closer than most siblings are, or at least admit. Benjamin took very seriously the traditional role of taking care of and protecting his little sister that older brothers could care less about.

"Ben! Hurry up I want to watch the movie!"she shouted. Desiree was 15 with long light brown hair and stood at about 5' 4". She loved to watch epics with suspense! She found watching surgical scenes from a long time ago fascinating and heard that this movie had a few in it.

"Ben!" She called obnoxiously.

"I'm right here Desiree; stop your screaming" he said walking into the living room.

"Good so can we watch it now?"

"Yeah whatever" he said sitting down on the couch, not too excited about it.

After the movie was over Desiree added it to her favorite movie list. "Did you like it Ben?"

" Yeah… It was… interesting" he said awkwardly. "But it was kind of gross when the little kid got his arm cut off and stuff."

"I thought it was cool" Desiree said, not that she liked seeing people in pain; she just thought the methods that they used were cool.

"Well I'm going to bed Dezy" Ben announced. Dezy, or Dez was her nickname.

"Ok, well night" she said running up the stairs into her room and leaping onto the bed. Thoughts were spinning in her mind about the movie.

"Wouldn't be cool" she thought to herself, "to be there when it all happened?"

Thinking this she slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming about the film. In the dream she was in the water watching a ship drift by in the night. Then suddenly, Desiree felt extremely cold and began to shiver. She was so cold that it was difficult to breath. She looked around and realized that she wasn't floating about as you would in a dream, she was floating in the water, and she had to pump her legs to stay above it.

"Ben!" she screamed, coughing up water. Desiree felt two hands around her waist turning the young girl to see Ben in the water.

"Where are we?" he asked panicked.

Even if Desiree knew the answer, her mouth was full of water, and she was to confused to say anything.

She noticed the ship that she had seen had men on it who noticed the two of them in the water. They were scurrying about the deck, shouting things at eachother. A rope was thrown over the side. Ben swam over to it pulling his sister with him and grabbed the rope. Desiree clung to him as they were being pulled up and hauled over the side.

They stood up to see a young man with tied back black hair staring at them in wonder. The brother and sister looked around and saw many men dressed in odd clothing starring agape at them in a similar fashion.

"Mr. Calamy, pass the word to the captain", the man in front said.

"Aye sir" said a young man who left the circle of sailors.

"My name is Mr. Pullings" the man said extending his arm to the shivering Ben who shook it, "Benjamin Gonham."

Pullings looked at Desiree, "And this is…" he asked.

Ben put an arm around his sis. "My sister Desiree" he said.

"Very good, come with me" Pullings said turning and walking away, "The doctor will want to make sure your alright".

"Whats going on?" Desiree whispered into her brother's ear.

"I don't know, just keep close to me, I'll do the talking" he said.

Desiree was to cold and too bewildered to say much else. She wondered if they were not in a dream. She walked quickly to keep up with her brother who followed Pullings beneathdeck.

Please review, this chapter is actually the majorly edited version of the original chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Thanks for the review Fuchsai, I hope that this is more of what you were looking for :)

Desiree and Benjamin followed Pullings below very aware that there were many people watching them.

"Doctor,"said Pullings, "These people were found overboard just now."

A man of gentlepresence turned around, "Yes well I shall have a look at them." Mr. Pullings left the two standing there alone.

"Come what are your names?"

"I'm Benjamin Gonham, and this is my sister Desiree." Benjamin answered quickly.

"My name is Stephen Maurtin; I'm the doctor here aboard the Surprise."

"The surprise?" said Desiree. She turned around and saw her brothers face go as white as her own. She observed the doctor and recognized him from the movie Master And Commander. Instantly, Desiree felt like falling over, and she did. Ben caught her before she hit the ground.

"Steady," said the doctor leading her over to his own hammock, "You two are freezing!" He wrapped both of the Gonhams in thick wool blankets and made Ben sit down, giving them both something warm to drink.

"Ben" Desiree whispered sure that she was in a dream.

"Shh" he replied, not wanting to make the doctor suspicious, "I know".

"The captain is expecting you" the doctor said after exchanging whispered words with a young boy outside the door. "I will take you to him."

Ben helped his sister up, and walking behind her, kept his hands on her shoulders, fearing she would pass out again. The doctor knocked on a door.

"Come in" said a voice. When they entered, they saw the man played by Russell Crow. Stephen walked toward the door and looked at Aubrey.

"It's all right Doctor, you can stay." Maurtin closed the door and sat down.

"I am Captain Aubrey" the man said standing up from his desk and coming around.

Ben shook his hand, "Thank you for pulling us out sir" he said.

"Yes well would you do the honor of telling me who you are and why you were in the middle of the Pacific please?" the captain, more of ordered than asked.

Desiree looked at her brother, hoping he knew what to say.

"My name is Benjamin Gonham, and this is my sister Desiree Gonham. We… were on a whaling ship that was captured earlier today sir."

Desiree raised an eyebrow. "So, we are going to lie our way through this" she thought to herself.

"Captured?" The captain said, "And how did that happen?"

"A French frigate came by and demanded our surrender, when our captain refused, they fired upon us, and we fell into the water" explained Ben. Dezy visibly tensed at the lie, but it was too late, she couldnt risk contradicting her brother in front of the men.

"Indeed" the captain said passing the doctor a knowing look. "What was the name of the ship that fired on you?" he asked.

Desiree was praying that her brother had a good answer.

"The Acheron" Ben stated shortly, remembering the movie.

The captain looked a bit taken aback.

"Here? How close?"

"I don't know sir" Benjamin said.

The captain sighed, "Where are you from, why were you on a whaling ship?" asked the captain., the last question directed more towards Desiree.

"We are Americans said Ben; we grew up in the Virginias. The ship was making its rounds to England, which is where our Grandmother is. We were going to live there since our parents have recently passed.

"Yes" said Aubrey, "This is not a whaling ship; it is a ship of war. You may very well die here" he said flatly, though his expression softened a bit when he glanced toward Desiree.

"You may stay on board until we arrive in England."

Desiree's heart lit up! "To be there when it all happened" she remembered herself thinking. This is exactly what she had wished for. She turned to Ben who didn't look nearly as pleased as she presentlt felt.

"Thank you sir" said her brother.

"Miss Gonham will stay in my quarters" the captain began, "You on the other hand" he said looking at Benjamin, "You will work with the rest off the crew. I hope you are a fast learner because there is much to learn".

Ben nodded his head, "Yes sir."

"Very well" said Aubry. "Stephen, will you please find these two some clothes, and then show the lady to my cabin?"

"Yes, this way" Stephen replied, motioning for the two to follow him out the door.

No sooner had they left the room then Ben whipped around and grabbed his sister at the shoulders, leaning in close so that only she could hear, not the crewmembers who stood by gawping at them.

"I don't like the idea of you staying in a room with a man that we have only just met" he said. "If he tries anything…"

"Its all right Ben," she whispered, "I'll be fine, really!" Desiree knew that her brother would still be uneasy, but also she knew it would have been silly to go up to the captain and demand he change the arrangements.

"Come along said Stephen", noticing that they where not following him. Ben ran a hand through his wavy brown hair.

When they were below deck, Maurtin found two sets of clothes that were the same as the ones the other sailors wore, and presented them to Ben.

"And for you Miss Gonham..." Stephen said pulling out a beautifully made dress that reminded her of the one Elizabeth wore on Pirates Of The Caribbean because of its dark redish purplecolor. He also gave her a shift that looked like a nightgown.

"Thank you" she said smiling. She wondered. but did not ask why the dress and shift had been brought along in a ship of war.

"I suggest that you go to bed now" he said to the two, "It is late."

"Good night Benjamin" Desiree said as the Doctor led her out of the room to the Captain's quarters. Ben gave her a faint empty smile that had worry written all over it before she slipped around the corner.

When Desiree walked up on deck, there were many men staring at her. She realized that she was probably the first female they had seen in a long while. She felt shy about being watched and felt her cheeks blush.

"There you are" said Stephen. Desiree was standing in a small dimly lit room; the Captain wasn't there yet. An extra hammock had apparently been set up for her on the opposite side of the room as the Captains, it swung slightly with the gennte rocking of the ship.

"Thank you Doctor" she said as he left closing the door behind him. There were many maps and books laid out on a table at the back of the room. She also noticed a beautiful oaken violin up against the Captain's hammock.She slipped on the nightgown she had been given and fell asleep to the sound of creaking wood with a mixture of worry, and excitement in her mind. She wasn't sure if she would wake up in this world, or her own.

This had better be getting more exciting for you guys, if not, then I promise I'll fix that in a heartbeat! Thanks for reading, I'm updating soon ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Thanks a lot for the reviews, I'll start correcting that stuff right now

Desiree woke up the next morning feeling a bit chilly. When she opened her eyes, she realized in horror that the events ast night had indeed not been a dream.

The captain was still asleep. She tip toed out of the hammock and grabbed the dress that had been given to her. Dezy knew that the captain might wake up any minute and was afraid to undress. Then she realized that women back then wore many layers, so she simply put the dress on over the nightgown.

After practically killing herself trying to tie the corset built into the dress, she left the cabin, gently closing the door behind her. Turning around, she saw Ben talking to one of the sailors. When he saw her, she gave him a short smile signifying that every thing had gone fine the night before. He ran his fingers through his curly hair the way that he always did after he played football at school.

She walked up some stairs onto a deck that was higher than the others. She noticed that a man was following her from a distance. There was a blond boy sleeping against the side of the ship. The young man, who Desiree had come to know as Calamy, kicked the boy.

"Wake up Will!" Calamy whispered. The boy jumped in surprisement, and stood to his feet, stopping cold when he saw Dez. She smiled politely at him. Calamy nuged Will who snapped out of it long enough to raise his hand in greeting.

Desiree turned away and saw the man who was played by Billy Boyd. She walked toward him. He seemed to notice her.

"Morning Miss Gonham" he said.

Gossip must travel quickly on this ship if he knew her name. Though she truly couldn't remember what his name was.

"Good morning Mr. …"

"Bonden but I would be glad if you would simply call me Barret" he said.

"Very well Barret, but in return you must call me Desiree, or simply, Dez, or Dezy"

Barret looked to the sky and chuckled a little bit before nodding. Desiree smiled and walked toward her brother.

"Starboard bow ahoy!" yelled a man in the ropes.

"What is it Slade?" a man answered.

"Thought I heard something sounded like a bell."

"What's going on?" Desiree asked her brother.

"I don't know" he said, "They're looking for something"

"We shall beat to quarters!" Calamy Yelled.

Every one started rushing around like mad dogs. Excitement spread to the lower decks as drums were played. Ben grabbed Desiree by the arm and told her to go below the deck right away, and gave her a little push in that direction before he himself joined the rest of the crew. Before Desiree did, she saw the captain looking through a spyglass, he was speaking with Calamy and the other man. Things grew a little calmer again.

The man who had been following Desiree earlier stepped in front of Desiree. "We must go below deck miss, it is not safe for you hear."

As she turned to go below, she heard the captainscream "Down! All hands down!"

She was pushed down by someone and heard a canon fire that sounded like whistling thunder tear through the deck. Desiree stood up and rushed down below to find the doctor, he would need help she thought. She left the man who had been following her behind.

Then just as she got below, another shot was fired and wood chips were blown into her face. When Desiree opened her eyes back up, she realized that her corneas were splintered with debris. She somehow managed to pull the mess out as they throbbed with pain. Her hands had blood in them. Who it belonged to, she did not know.

Desiree looked around, and everywhere there were men on the ground injured. the young woman helped bring them to the sick bay for what seemed like hours. There were some with such bad injuries that she could almost feel their pain. Others were even less fortunate.

After about eight canon fires, she started to see dead men lying on the ground. Desiree would rush to them, wrapping her hand around their necks, praying to feel a pulse, but nothing was there. She had never been in such a horrible situation before. It felt like what was left of her life was crash down around her, just like the mast above deck. The canon fires finally stopped. For a moment, relief swept through her, but it was soon replaced with a worry stronger than she had ever felt. Where was Ben?

Please keep reviewing guys, and by the way, the cool part is coming in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow people, I didn't think I would finish this story; I don't know what possessed me to come back. Prolly the fact I can't bare the thought of starting a new fanfic before I Finish this one. So for the few of you out there that actually checked this story out…Here we go!

The cannon fires finally stopped. For a moment, relief swept through her, but it was soon replaced with a worry stronger than she had ever felt. Where was Ben?

Desiree was frantic with fear. She stumbled up the ladder like stairs with the worst-case scenario playing over and over through her mind. Where is he? Is he safe? Oh Lord what would I do without him! When Desiree finally got on deck she didn't stop to think about what was going on before she took action.

"Ben!" she screamed.

A large hand coming from behind nearly as big as her entire face covered her mouth.

"Quiet miss!" a deep voice whispered in her ear.

Then Desiree took a moment to look around, or at least she tried. She whimpered in fear. The entire ship was covered in fog ten times as thick as what it had been earlier in the morning. Every crewmember was as silent as the grave; only the sound of water being splashed against the ship could be heard.

Dez began to cry silently. She was so worried, and to see the rest of the ship being so calm! Ben could be hurt, or worse! The hand covering her mouth was wet with the hot tears coming from Dezy's eyes.

"It's alright miss", the man said as if reading her mind. "Your brother is on the boats pulling the ship, he's safe"

Desiree felt the man slowly take his hand off her mouth and lead her to what she assumed to be the front of the ship. She could hear the oars of the boats slowly slicing through the water. It was enough to help her continue breathing, Benjamin is safe, Benjamin is safe, she repeated in her head over and over again. She could still here a few cannon shells whizzing by through the air in the distance.

It was obvious that they had escaped their former dilemma. Though the crew slowly relented their caution to speaking in whispers and began moving about as normal, Desiree held tightly onto the rail, her knuckles white. The man who brought her there stood nearby, though Dez didnt know wheather or not he was there. She never stopped listening to the rhythm of the paddles coming in and out of the water.

About an hour later, Barrett's voice spoke from behind her.

"You best be coming below deck miss", he said.

Desiree didn't hear him, and when he tried pulling her away from the rail She yelped aloud and she slapped at his hands, never looking away from the direction of her brother.

Barret was startled by this and quickly let go of her. The rest of the nearby men stopped what they were doing and looked to see what was going on. No sooner had Bonden let go the Desiree went back to the rail like a powerful magnet had pulled her there. Barret decided he could do nothing more, and so he left. After the previous display, no one else tried copying his actions.

Hours passed and it began to grow dark. The sounds coming from the boats were now mixed with soft groans of exhaustion, until finally a voice spoke. "Avast rowing! Well done lads," It said.

In this moment Desiree came out of the void. Her eyes sprang open. She thought that little had changed since she had closed them so long ago. Except the fog was now dark. She heard ropes being thrown over the side as tired men came up from the boats one by one. Desiree kept calling for Ben aloud, unable to see which of the men was her brother.

"He is coming miss" said a man from behind her. It was the voice of the man who had kept watch of her that day. Desiree willed herself to be calm. She felt two hands wrap around her shoulders.

"Dezy, come with me", Benjamin said breathlessly leading her to the stairs.

Desiree held on to her brother's side but when they approached the top of the stairs, she kept walking as normal and fell over. Benjamin quickly retightened his grip on his sister before she fell half way down the stairs. She cried out in terror totally oblivious as to what had just happened.

"Dez?" Ben said as he picked up his sister with what energy he had left and carried her to the bottom of the steps and into a clearing where many other sick and wounded people had been laying. He gently set her down. It was then that he noticed her torn up eyes.

"What happened to you Dez?! What the hell happened to your eyes?"

"Ben? Where are you?" Dezy asked.

Benjamin looked frightened for the fact that his baby sister had to ask where he was when he was holding on to her, practically in his lap! And then it hit him as he looked into her purple swollen eyes. No, it can't be! He thought to himself, not now, not here!

"Dez, I'm right here, can't you see me?" Ben pleaded.

"Ben where are you?" panic struck her voice as she too realized that she couldn't find her brother even though she knew he was there. She began to breath heavily, her chest heaving up and down.

"Ben, I can't see!"

I know it was short, but hey, I'm writing the next one now, lol, I'm gonna Gitter Done! I know I don't deserve reviews after the wait, but they make me go faster, and you get a better story in the end. Thanks for reading:)


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty then, see, I told you I'd get the next one out soon. Heehee

"Ben! I can't see!"

Benjamin was shocked. It couldn't be true! It shouldn't be true!

"Doctor!" He shouted. If he hadn't moved so quickly, Desiree would not have let her brother leave her side, but there was no time. He rushed over to Stephen with the look of the devil in his eye. The doctor was as tired and worn out looking as Ben had seemed only moments ago. Maurtin looked up from the man he had been tending to to see the young boy coming his way like a wild fire.

"Doctor! Come quickly, my sister, she can't see anything!"

"Higgins" Stephen said motioning to the stout dark haired man to take his place so that he could follow Ben past the gawping men, all as disturbed to hear the sudden change from the quite sullen atmosphere to the exciting rush it had turned into.

"Are you sure young man?" The doctor said nearly running to keep up with him.

As Ben knelt down beside his quaking sister, Maurtin put his hands around her face and examined her eyes.

"Can you see anything?" He asked.

"Nnn...No" She replied, fear in her voice.

"How long since you lost your vision?" he asked.

Desiree didn't say a thing. It was the first time that she had realized she didn't know. Now she wasn't so sure it was fog that had made it so difficult to see. The last thing she could remember seeing were the dead and wounded men lying all around her below deck.

"I… I'm not sure", she said finally. "It was so foggy"

"I see", said the doctor. "Benjamin please bring your sister with me"

Ben picked up his sister bridal style, fearing she would stumble if he didn't and carried her to the room that appeared to be Maurtin's office. He set her down in a sitting position on the table. Stephen was wringing out some wet rags. He washed off all the dirt from Desiree's eyes, and began examining them once again. Desiree was glad to be in a room that smelled much less like death than the area they had left.

"How did this happen?" Ben asked.

The doctor stopped what he was doing, for he too wanted to know.

"I was below deck helping the men that had fallen. I turned around and a cannon hit the ship that forced wood pieces into my eyes", she said.

The doctor almost smiled for a half of a second, not for the fact that Desiree had been blinded, but when he had been caring for the men, a few of them had tried telling him jumbled stories of a beautiful young angel that had saved them. They said she had been weeping blood for their pain. Maurtin had dismissed it as dementia from pain, or head trauma. It would seem as though I was the fool he thought jovially to himself. Ben on the other hand did not seem as pleased.

"Damn French bastards!" he muttered under his breath, his fists clenched. Benjamin's eyes stared upward toward the horizon though there was little more there than a wall. Desiree did not commonly hear Ben's selected words and it only distressed her.

"Perhaps it would be best if you were to go to your hammock young man" The doctor said. "You look as tired as a sloth"

"What? No!" He said, "What about my sister! She can't take care of herself!"

Even though Desiree had always looked to her brother for security and as a leaning post, she hated it when others thought that she was unable to take care of herself when she needed to, even if she was more dependant upon him than she admitted.

"No Ben!" she said firmly, cocking her head to the direction she believed him to be standing. "I will be fine, I can handle myself!"

Both Ben and Stephen were astonished; Ben couldn't believe that his sister was actually trying to resist his help. Stephen was simply surprised that the girl had spoken so boldly to her brother; she didn't strike him as someone who did that often. But seeing this as an opportunity to get the brother out quicker, he spoke up.

"Well the lady said it herself, don't worry she will be taken care of" the doctor said.

"Now Hold On! I'm her brother and..." Ben was interrupted by Maurtin's pushing him out the office door.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine" Stephen said.

"But…"

Slam!

No sooner had Ben left the room, had Desiree regretted ever asking him to leave. She felt alone, and afraid as the realization came to her that her brother was the only one she knew on a ship full of womanless men, and to make matters worse, she was blind! Even more defenseless than she had been. She began to shake once again, but not from the chilling temperature.

"Now miss"

Desiree jerked her head towards the doctor's calm voice.

"Life on a ship is hard for the men, harder for women, and nearly impossible for blind women!"

Dezy sighed angrily; did he think she didn't already realize this?

"I will take you back to the Captain's quarters now, I'm sure you are tired and it would be best for you to get your rest."

Stephen gently took hold of her hand to lead the way. Desiree jumped back in fright, but the doctor kept his grip firm as she slowly relaxed her muscles. As the doctor stepped out, Desiree in tow, he saw Benjamin out side the door waiting for them. Stephen let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes.

"He's determined!" Maurtin thought leading his sister as quickly past him as he could without her stumbling.

Ben was forced to stop as the approached the Captain's room.

"Of course!" Benjamin thought, "I pull the ship all day, my sister goes blind, I get shoved out of the office, and now this captain is going to have Dezy in his room all night! What's wrong with this picture?" the boy screamed inside with his frustration as Desiree was led into the room, the door shutting behind them.

"If they lay a finger on her…" he thought walking away towards the hammocks. "It's not going to be pretty."

Well, I was going to finish what happened that night before this chapter ended, but I'm not entirely sure what I want to do with it yet. Now that the story is starting to get moving, it's going to get better. We are basically in the transition stage right now. So stick around, and Please comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay Okay, so I havent updated since forever ago... sorry, really.

Desiree was left near the entrance of the room. Stephen, who had guided her through the dorr was whispering to the captain. Dez did not like being treated like a child. But her curent blindness left room for few other feelings.

"I'll check on you in the morning" the doctor said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder before leaving.

When the door shut, the room went silent. Desiree felt uncomfartable to say the least. She leaned from one side to the other, her arms crossed.

Eventually, Aubry broke the silence, "I'm very sorry about your sight" he said clearing his throat.

Desiree said nothing in reguards to his apology "Who is the man that follows me when I am on deck" she asked after a moment.

"His name is Holom, he is a lieutenant aboard the Surprise." Aubrey answered, "I assiagned him to assist you in any way you may require."

Desiree was no simpleton, she knew what he meant. He had been assaigned to make sure that she was not a threat. The night they had been rescued from the water, Ben made a terrible mistake in his lie. If the French had trul apprehended the whaling ship, they would not have dared to destroy it. The french ship would have lost too much potential wealth from such an action. She figured that the error was a result of her brother's short attention span.

"Thank you" Desiree said, though she was not thankful at all. "Tell me, what happened today?"

Jack was silent for a moment, "We were attacked, by the Acheron".

Dez let the words sink in. She was sure that the battle had been the one to take place at the beggining of the movie. Desiree felt a tear fall from her face as she thought of home. She was terribly exhausted.

"Fear not Miss, we are well away by now" Jack said, trying to lend some comfort.

Desiree shook her head and wiped at the streak the tear had left. "I'm only tired sir" she said softly.

"I shall leave the room so that you can prpare for sleep. Your hamock is on the left sid eof the room." Abrey said before leaving the cabin.

Desiree went to the door to make sure that he had truly left. Its not that she didnt know Jack was a good man, it was only that he was nonethless, a man. She struggled greatly trying to get out of her dress quickly. When she had, she inched her way toward the hamock before reaching it and climbing in. Desiree called for the Captain to return once she had covered herself with the blanket.

The door opened and shut quietly. "Good night" Desiree said before turning turning away from where she believed him to be standing.

"Goodnight Miss" he said, pity written in his voice.

Dez grimaced in annoyance. "It's Desiree"

"Goodnight... Desiree"


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, I'm updating again, I'm really gonna try to not stop this time. **

**BTW, from now on, if you review, my response will be here at the top in bold, such as the response below...**

**French Heart: I'm sorry I ever stopped, I didn't suppose anyone was truly enjoying this story. Thanks for the compliment.**

**And now, on to the chapter... (Which was very hard to write for some reason)**

Desiree was awoken early the next morning by the sound of hammering. For a moment, she rubbed at her eyes in attempts to gain her vision, but she then remembered that she had gone blind the day before.

"Captain?" she called out. No one answered. What time was it? Desiree didn't know. She climbed out of the hammock, a bit uneasy on her feet. She felt around the cabin for her dress. Dez noticed a putent odor. Lowering her face, she realized in horror that it was herself. She smelt of blood and sweat, a ghastly combination. She supposed that when she found her dress she would encounter the same offense.

Encounter an offense she did. Still, she strugled to put on the dress as though she were fighting with it. Desiree imagined that she was an UN-Godly sight indeed. Had there been any mirrors aboard the ship, Dez would have found no use for them. She reached her hands to her head, feeling her normally soft hair. It was a matted mess.

Desiree knelt on the ground and wept. She wept harder than she had in years. She was now fully convinced that her and her brother were not in a dream. Her dreams had never been so complex, nor had she ever felt so truly the pain from her other-worldly experiences. She figured that if she were dreaming, this was nothing short of a full-blown nightmare.

Dezy laughed miserably at the thought of wanting to be here. Here! On this God-Forsaken ship! She missed her parents, she missed her house which was firmly planted on the ground. She missed her friends. Most of all, she missed her sight. She was constantly in the dark.

Desiree sat on the floor and whispered a hopeless prayer, "God, if you wont take us home, please, give me back my sight."

There was a nock on the door. "Miss Gonham? Are you awake?"

Dez recognized the voice as Stephen's. She jumped to her feet, falling over again just as quickly.

"Miss Gonham? Are you alright?" The man called through the door.

"Yeah, just... just a second" She called, taking care not trip this time as she stood. Desiree inched her way toward the door, cautious of any objects she might run into. Finally, she gave up trying to find the door. "Come in" She called.

The Doctor peeked through the door, as though making sure she was fully decent before entering. She was dressed, but decent she was not. Her hair was tangled something awful. There was dried blood on her clothing and it radiated a nasty odor. Stephen was not terribly affected however. He had spent all night and morning in the surgery and the smell had become undetectable to him. The man did notice the streaks across her face and he concluded that she had been crying.

"How are you faring this fine morning Miss?" He asked, charitably adding faked cheerfulness to his voice.

Desiree could not return the favor, "I'm afraid not so well. I would be better if I had some water to clean my self and clothing with. I'm afraid that the mere sight of me must be enough to terrify a banshee"

Stephen had an honest laugh, "Oh my good lady, the mere sight of you would be enough to heal half the men in the surgery."

Desiree smiled weakly, she did not find the compliment believable. Then, unable to stop herself, she asked, "What about Mr. Blankney?"

The doctor's mouth dropped suddenly. Dez bit her tongue for her own stupidity. "You know of Mr. Blankney's situation?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Dezy searched for the right words, "I... I saw him being carried below deck." Desiree, satisfied with this lie dared to press further, "Will he be alright?"

Dez imagined that Stephens face had grown quite solemn for the dread in his voice, "Mr. Blankney will survive. I will, however, be removing his arm this morning."

The young woman felt sick to her stomach, "Perhaps... Perhaps I could go talk to him for a while first."

Stephen looked doubtful, "The surgery is not a place for young ladies Miss Gonham"

"No, it isnt, but since I can't see anything, maybe an exception could be made."

The doctor was silent for a while. Dez continued in her sweetest voice, "It is quite boring in here, and after I wash my face an comb my hair, I should like to leave the Captain's cabin anyways. Won't you let me visit the wounded?"

Stephen thought a moment, and being too tired to argue further, he agreed, "I'll send what fresh water I can. When you are ready, Mr. Hollom will be outside waiting to lead you."

"How is my brother?" she asked as he turned to leave.

"Healthy, that much I know of...I'll send for the water" he said before exiting the room.

After Desiree had washed her face and combed her hair as best she could with her fingers, she concluded that her appearance was as good as it might get. Remembering where the Doctor's voice had come from, she inched her way toward the door, her hands outstretched, feeling for the knob. When she left the room, she was aware of Hollom's presence.

Desiree recalled the events that happened before Hollom's suicide. She remembered feeling sorry for the man who had been the root of the entire crew's superstitious resentment.

"Good morning sir" She said, trying as best she could to sound poised.

"Good morning Miss" Hollom said rather cheerfully. Dez thought the enthusiasm misplaced on such an unfortunate morning. She heard the pounding of hammers and drag of saws all about the ship. She assumed that the damages had been quite major.

"I'm told I am to take you to the surgery" Hollom said smiling.

"Yes, I'm sorry for you trouble."

"It's no trouble to me I can assure you Miss" He chimed. "If you'll take my arm, I will lead you there"

Desiree extended her arm toward the midshipmen. Taking his arm, she followed him. Hollom walked so carefully and with such deliberateness that Dez began to walk a bit quicker than her guide. She did not like to be handled like a glass china doll. She made a promise to herself that she would learn the ship by heart and no longer need someone to lead her.

Hollom came to a stop. Desiree could tell that they were near the surgery by the grotesque smell in the air. It made her want to vomit.

"Mr. Blankney is over there" Hollom said, pointing Dezy's arm in the right direction, "Your path is clear"

She walked in a strait line. The room was quiet save for the occasional cough or groan.

"Is it true about how they put the last stitch through your nose?" Desiree heard Will say.

"What do you mean?" Asked Calamy.

"Old Joe told me that when you die, they stitch you up in your hammock with the last stitch through your nose, just to make sure your not asleep."

There was silence. Dez had stopped walking and was sure she was but a few feet from the young men. She did not want her presence to be known just yet.

"Not through the nose. You'll tell them?" Blankney pleaded.

Desiree stepped forward, "You're not going to die."

Calamy stood suddenly to his feet. He began to salute but then faltered from the realization that she was blind. News traveled quickly on a small ship.

William was as surprised as his friend, and a bit embarrassed. He had not meant for anyone but his mate to hear his lack of courage.

Peter cleared his throat, "Morning Miss Gonham"

Desiree smiled politely at the floor, rather than at Peter. "Good Morning Mr..." she pretended not to know.

"Calamy" He answered.

"Good Morning Mr. Calamy, Mr. Blankney." she said softly. Peter drew up a bench and beckoned her to sit opposite him next to William's hammock.

Desiree was grateful for the opportunity, the gentle rock of the ship and her blindness together made it very difficult to stand by herself.

"Looks like you had a nasty fall" Dez said to Will.

Both the blond boy and Peter looked at each other in confusion.

"Excuse me, but are you not blind Miss?" Asked Blankney.

Desiree bit her tongue much harder this time, "I am, but you're good Doctor informed me of the mishap, I thought I'd come by to keep you company. I see however that you have your friend."

William was tired. More than tired, he was in excruciating pain. His body was covered in a layer of sweat. Obviously, Dez could not see him, but the discomfort in his voice was the equivalent of witnessing his rueful demeanor.

"You shouldnt have troubled yourself Miss" Peter said.

"Not at all, I felt rather alone in that room with no one around." Desiree cleared her throat, "Have either of you had the severe displeasure of talking with my brother?" She asked merrily.

"He's asleep" Peter said softly.

"My brother?"

"No, Blankney. He's awfully tired" Calamy said quietly, "The doctor says that he wont be able to keep his arm. He is removing it this morning."

"He told me as well" She said regretfully, "Are you to accompany him?"

"Yes, though I'm not sure what difference it will make"

"I'm sure that your presence will mean more to him than you realize"

"Thank you Milady. Excuse me Miss, but if you don't mind me asking, how did you come to be here on this ship?"

"I was drawn out from the water of course" Desiree said with a smirk, forcing herself out of her bad mood.

It took Calamy a moment to realize that she had been jesting. Once he had, he quietly laughed, "No I mean, how did you end up in the middle of the ocean?"

Dez stuck to the lie her brother had told the Captain, "My brother and I were crossing on our way to England aboard a whaling ship. It was destroyed by the same ship which attacked us yesterday. My previous crew was not as formidable as this one apparently is."

"This is a ship of his Majesty's pride. It's what we are trained to do, that is all Miss." Despite Calamy's attempt to seem humble, Dezy could hear the pride in his voice.

"What will that Captain do now?" She asked as though she did not know the answer.

"I am told that we shall pursue the Acheron. The Captain will have her no doubt."

The young woman smiled at his certainty, "I'm sure you're right."

Calamy was amazed at Desiree's attitude. The women of his home-land would most surely have broken down in self-pity and anger toward the entire situation. Though even blinded the girl seemed as though everything were normal and had been expected. He asked with genuine interest, "Have you been fairing well despite the chaos Miss?"

"Yes I have," Desiree began "Or at least, as well as anyone in my position could. I consider myself quite lucky; my brother is here with me. If I had lost him I'm not sure I could have answered you the same way."

"I understand. Are you distressed that we can not bring you back to England right away as had been originally planned?"

Desiree had not thought of that yet. In fact, It might have been much worse for them to have been dropped off in England where they knew nothing about anything. Since their arrival, Dez had imagined that they would be staying in the events of the movie. Or at least she thought so. Her only hope of getting home was that since they arrived at the beginning of the movie, perhaps they would return at the end.

Peter mistook Desiree's silence for resentment toward his question, "I'm sorry Miss, I'm sure that we will have captured the Acheron within a few weeks" he lied.

Desiree laughed as reassurance, "Don't be sorry, My brother and I were on our way to our Grandmother's whom we have never met, home near London. I'm in no hurry to settle in a land where nothing is certain."

Calamy frowned, "I think you'll find life aboard the Surprise brings less certainty than anywhere else in the world Miss"

Dez opened her mouth to reply when Stephen approached the two of them, "It's time. Mr. Calamy, if you please."

Calamy stood from his seat and with the help pf the fatigued Doctor, Padeen, and Higgins, they lifted the hammock from the ceiling and brought it to the operation area. Desiree followed silently behind, listening to the sound of their footsteps as guidance. She stumbled many times, but kept silent lest she should be sent away.

When they set him on the table, Stephen turned to her, "Miss, I'll ask you to return to the cabin, I'll send for Mr. Hollom."

"And I will ask to stay. I can't see anything disturbing anyways. Won't you let my stay for... moral support?" She asked lamely.

Stephen thought for a moment before sighing, his weariness evident, "Very well, but only if you are sure you posses a constitution for this sort of thing."

Desiree nodded and tried to feel her way to the table. Peter took her outstretched hand and pulled her toward the head where Will lay still asleep. Dez could hear sand being poured to the ground, no doubt to help the doctor keep from slipping. William had woken once the squeaking of the tourniquet had begun. Dez placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

Desiree heard Stephen pick up the first thin saw used to slice through the skin and muscle. It was in this moment that Will understood what was going on. He whimpered with fear. Calamy placed a roll of leather in his mouth for him to bite down on. Peter looked to the Doctor for reassurance that his friend would be okay.

"It's alright, It's just the laudanum speaking." Maurtin said, trying to comfort Peter. Dez squeezed Will's shoulder. Her heart felt as though it were breaking at the sound of Blankney's suppressed whimper. She thought him amazingly self-controlled for the fact that he did not fully cry out, though once the Doctor moved onto the saw, his whimpering turned to quiet sobs.

Desiree could tell that Calamy was looking away from what must have been a gruesome sight for the sound of his troubled breathing in her direction. In a few moments, it was all over. The young woman realized that she had been holding her breath.

"I have never seen a braver patient" Stephen said softly. William could not answer. Desiree rubbed her hand up and down the boy's arm.

After what was left of William's arm had been bandaged, Calamy bid Desiree Good-bye and returned to the deck for work.

"Now then, let's have a look at those eyes" Maurtin suggested, washing the blood from his hands. Desiree was glad that there were few STD's in this time seeing that he would be touching her eyes.

Stephen sat her down and pulled back her eye-lids, examining her corneas. "Well, what do you think?" She asked eagerly.

"It's difficult to say at this point. Your eyes have been badly bruised. They are actually patches of purple in many places. There is the possibility that once the bruising subsides, you will regain your sight. But if and to the degree that that happens, I cannot tell yet. Inform me immediately if there are any changes."

"Thank you Doctor" she said gratefully. Her heart was racing, maybe in time she would see after-all. "Would you happen to know the next time my brother has a break?"

"That would depend on the work group he has been assigned to. You might have better luck asking Mr. Hollom. I'll send for him."

"Thank you Doctor, you have been very kind to me"

'Your welcome Miss Gonham." He said courteously.

**Okay, I'd like to say, for all you people out there who think you know what your talking about but don't... before you flame me, know that the stuff about her eyes is all 100 possible because something very similar happened to my sister. So there, you all know now. Anyways, please review. As you can tell, I made the chapter longer to make up for the wait, sorry about that. Cheers :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back again, told ya all I was really gonna try this time. Anyways, I know things are slow now but thats how things are in the beginning of a story.**

**French Heart: Maybe it will and maybe it wont, lol.**

**-smileyriley121-: Who says its gonna be either? Dun dun dun...**

Benjamin was on the main deck, sawing like a madman . Back home the young man had believed two a days for foot ball practice to be murder, but this day held a whole new meaning for hard work. It was no wonder there wasn't a weak looking fellow in sight.

Ben had said little to the other sailors since he had been here. He was never particularly gregarious but he knew that he real reason he hadn't made any friends was that he was not trusted here. A whisper here, a discreet nod there, it all added up to one thing, they believed him to be a spy. Or at the very least, more than what he said he was. Benjamin thought this over before ultimately deciding that he didn't care. They were right in their suspicions to some degree after-all.

The whistle blew, and his work group sighed with relief as others filed in to take thier places. Dipping below deck, Ben saw his sister, clearly fascinated as she listened to a story Mr. Hollom had been telling her.

"So how was you're day sis?" He interrupted bitterly.

"Gosh Ben, you snuck up on me!" Desiree said excitedly. He shrugged, too hungry to reply. The food line was long, and Benjamin, one way or another, always ended up at the end.

"My day was tolerable at any rate" Dez said, turning back toward her guide. "Please go on with your story Mr. Hollom"

"Oh no, it wasn't well delivered anyways. Besides, now that your brother is here, I really should get back to the main deck."

"Alright then, thank you" She said politely.

Hollom smiled, "Yes, thank you... I mean... for the company" he managed to say before turning to escape his embarrassment.

"That guy is a weirdo" Ben said passively.

Desiree turned in his direction, "Oh and I suppose your the most well put-together person on this ship" she snapped.

"No, but you have to admit..."

"I don't have to admit anything. And if you were smart you might remember what he ended up doing to himself because people were talking about him the way your talking about him now."

Ben sat in slightly guilty silence a moment before sighing and changing the subject, "Did you talk to the doctor this morning?"

"Yes. He says there is a chance that I will see again. Apparently I have bruises on my eyes that are causing the problem."

"Yeah you do, you look like a creep" He teased, feeling a bit more like himself as he reached for the slop bowl.

Dezy smiled and missed her brother's arm as she tried to lightly punch him. Instead she hit none other than the Captain himself as he was walking by. What's more, it was right in the stomach.

He grunted from the impact, not being ready for it. Ben saluted instinctively and apologized, "I'm sorry Sir, she was just playing with me, she didn't mean to hit you"

Jack raised a hand to calm him, "It's alright, no harm done" The crew was starring at the three of them wide eyed. Desiree, who had only just realized who she had hit when Jack spoke, was quite embarrassed.

"Well..." Aubrey said, clearing his throat, "It certainly seems as though your feeling better Miss Gonham" He then turned and continued on his way.

A light chuckle of amusement rushed through the crew once the Captian was gone. Even Benjamin couldn't help but laugh. Dez felt her cheeks go hot with humiliation.

"Oh come on Dezy" Her brother said happily, "The men have been needing something amusing like that to happen all day"

"Well I'm glad everyone else finds it so funny" She said miserably. She admitted to herself that while it might have been funny, the man she had hit was also the man who slept in the same room with her every night.

Evening fell, and Desiree found herself in the Captian's cabin with Jack and Stephen. The two men were tuning up their instruments, readying themselves to play at the young woman's request. She had never been a large fan of classical music, but she was blind after-all, and she felt that any music would be a great treat at the moment.

"How are you faring Miss Gonham?" The Doctor asked.

"Quite well, thank you. I'm only glad I don't get sea sick."

The two men exchanged curious glances. The silence was broken by Jack calling out, "Killik, Killik there!"

"Which it will be ready when its ready" came a rather agitated voice. Desiree couldn't help but giggle.

Maurtin started first, strumming his Cello in a soft melodious tune. At Aubrey's approval, the song took off. Dez sat quietly, her eyes closed throughout the duration of the music. She had become lost in it by the time it was over.

"Oh Aubrey, It seems our concert has put Miss Gonham to sleep." Stephen teased.

Desiree's eyes popped open, "Oh no, not at all! It was just... just so wonderful."

The two men were chuckling at her obvious discomfort.

"Well... I don't see the point in keeping them open anyways" Dez blurted out, trying to defend herself.

Jack, who had had a few sips of wine, forgot himself and said in laughter, "No, I suppose you don't see much of anything"

"Jack" Stephen whispered, but before the Captain could pull himself out of his own amusement, Dezy did it herself, "I wouldn't be talking since **you**obviously can't even keep from runing into my fist"

Aubrey didnt laugh. Maurtin, who hadn't been present for earlier events could only guess what she had meant.

_"Stupid... Stupid stupid stupid!" _Dez thought to herself, _"Girls don't talk to full-grown men like that here!"_

"I'm sorry, that was rude...I", She began. But she was cut off by the sound of Jack's recurring laughter, "Tosh, after-all... I do have a bruise to your credit"

Desiree sighed with relief as did Stephen. The Doctor knew that Jack had little patience for women, most of all women on his ship. It was fortunate that Jack seemed rather tolerant tonight.

The rest of the night drifted by merrily. Dez kept upon her tongue a tight reign. If she had a weakness, it was most assuredly a quick temper with quick wit to match, a dangerous combination for a lone woman. Desiree was asleep long before the Captain returned to his cabin.

**Okay... After this chapter, things should be picking up pretty quickly. If not, then definitely the chapter after. Review please. BTW, at this point, suggestions for the story are more than accepted. But soon they wont be, so get them in ASAP!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you very much for the reviews everyone. I think I'm doing good with the timing lately. I would have had this chapter up earlier, but a really bad storm hit and my Internet connection has been screwed up for a few days. Anyways, On to the reviews!**

**Sweet A.K****: Thanks, You must have read this a long time ago to still remember that monstrous mess that was the original first chapter. :)**

**dancingwithinbrokendreams**: **Lol, was this soon enough?**

**dance-round-the-memory-tree**: **Well, if you get any, post them soon or it will be too late! :D**

* * *

Part 1

The last few days had gone by slowly. The major repairs had been completed and the men were tired. Ben was downright exhausted. His everything hurt and he found himself constantly hungry. This added with the fact that he still had no idea how he was going to get himself and his sister home put him in a fowl mood.

Desiree wasn't much happier. It was a lose lose situation for her no matter what she did. If she didnt' want to work, she felt guilty for not doing anything while her brother was breaking his back. If she did want to work out of boredom, there was nothing she could, or was trusted to do. Dez had never been good at sewing, but she would have learned for the sake of the crew if she had been able to see the clothes. Reading was totally out of the question, and Killik made it painfully clear he had no time for "blind lasses in his kitchen."

On the other hand, Jack's mood had lightened considerably. Warly and Nagel had brought to him, a model of the Acheron. Dezy had spent the night listening carefully to everything that was said about the phantom ship. This had become her nightly ritual for learning what she could about sailing. It was a wonder to her that the Captain had not sent her away from the conversations, lest she turn out to be little more than a french spy. She had a sneaking suspicion that he doubted a woman capable of such cleverness.

But most jovial was the doctor himself, who lavished the anticipation of being close to land. For today the ship was to drop anchor off the coast of Brazil where they would collect the mail, buy fresh food, and trade goods.

Desiree was utterly bitter toward the idea that they were only this far in the events of the movie. But then, the idea of such activity excited her after days of quiet sailing.

It was in the late afternoon that the ship came to a stop. Desiree could hear great amounts of bustling around from overhead. The Captain's cabin was empty save for her. She had been left behind as had become habit for the other gentlemen who came in and out of the room on a regular basis. Desiree fidgeted with her long brown hair, growing more and more restless by the moment.

"Screw it" She said to herself, rising to her feet. She was going to go up there by herself whether she had been invited or not. Guide or no guide. She had a basic idea of how to get on deck anyways.

Not surprisingly, there was no one in the ship's halls. Everyone was either on deck or near the edges of the ship where there were windows. Dez inched her way toward the stairs, gripping the wall with every step. The shouts and calls of the men became louder the closer she was to the opening. Desiree climbed the first few stairs cautiously, but with growing confidence. She was nearly to the top now, maybe one more step and... Desiree gasped with utter astonishment. She began to loose her balance, her arms flailed, trying to regain her balance. She knew she was going to fall when someone grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her off her feet.

"Easy there miss!" Peter said, bringing her to the top of the deck.

Desiree slowly opened her eyes after being set down by her rescuer who still held her by one arm. Several men standing nearby offered their assistance. Dez put a hand up, determined to handle herself.

"Thank you Mr. Calamy." She said, still a bit out of breath.

"No need, just please be careful Miss. Are you not supposed to have a guide when on deck?"

Desiree turned her face in embarrasment, "I... was trying to make it on my own."

Calamy looked thoughtful, "Well I admire your audacity, but I insist you allow me to accompany you while I can. The Captain's orders after-all demand such."

Dez had hoped to be able to walk about herself, but after what nearly happened, she felt obligated to agree. Taking his arm, they walked about.

"Are you well Ms. Gonham?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I mean, there is nothing wrong with me. But I am coming to the realization more and more each day that there is little I am useful for."

"Well if nothing else, you give the men something to talk about."

Desiree felt a pit in her stomach, "I am talked about?"

"Yes, not negatively I assure you. The crew is quite taken with you and your brother's ability to adapt so quickly to a life such as this."

"You have no idea," Dez whispered under her breath.

"Has your vision improved?" Calamy asked after a few moments of silence.

"Funny you should ask..." She began, lowering her voice as if it were a secret, "When I about fell over back there, well... It was because when I looked up, I could see light!"

"That's wonderful miss!" Peter said, "You should tell the doctor immediately. Shall I fetch him for you?"

"No, I will once all of the excitment dies down"

"Very good"

"Mr. Calamy... Could you, describe the atmosphere for me?"

Peter looked at her a bit quizzically. Noticing the silence Desiree began, "I mean, what's going on around us. I hate not knowing little things like that"

"Well, there are loads of provisions being hauled on near the edge of the ship. The crew is busy trading with the natives. The Captain and many of the officers are talking with the one who carries news from home. They will ask if the Acheron has been spotted no doubt."

"I see. What are the natives like?" Dez asked, her imagination whirling.

"There are many dark skinned men in thin little canoes. They carry fruit and animals with them. There are also some women wearing dresses in the boats"

"Are they beautiful?" Desiree inquired curiously.

"...Not as beautiful as English women such as yourself."

Desiree knew she was blushing, so she turned her face toward the ground.

"Thank you Mr. Calamy. I'll take my sister from here." Said Ben who approached from behind.

Peter turned toward Ben, "Of course", he looked back at Dez, "Than you for you company Ms. Gonham"

"Oh, thank you" She replied as he walked away.

Benjamin brought Dez to a more secluded area of the ship and said quietly, "Did you come up here by yourself?"

"So what if I did?" She retorted, a bit annoyed with his tone.

"You're only supposed to go some where with Hollom. So what the heck are you doing walking around with Calamy?"

"Well excuse me if I wanted to do big girl things like **walking** on my own for once!"

"Dezy, it's not safe for you to be doing that. The Captain issued that order for a reason you know" Ben said irritably.

"I think that so long as I know my way around the ship, there is no reason I can't walk on my own."

"Would you stop being so stupid and think about whats going on here?" He almost yelled, grabbing her by the arm.

Desiree opened her mouth to snap back, but her brother cut her off, "No, listen to me Dez... the men on this ship, they are basically good guys. but they haven't been home to their wives in a long time. Iv'e almost killed a few of the men already for talking about you in ways that would make your skin crawl." The young woman felt sick at the thought of these men talking about her like that.

"Seriously, if you don't wise up and start making sure your accompanied by Hollom, who happens to be preferred, or at least an officer at all times, someone is going to have a little too much to drink and hurt you. And if they do that Dez, you might as well hang me then, cause I'll kill whoever touches you. Do you understand?"

"Let go of my arm Ben" Dez whispered, her face turned toward the floor. He did so with a sigh.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't really think about it that way."

"Just be more careful from now on alright? I can't be watching you all the time."

"Can I ask something?"

"What?" Said Ben, calming down a bit.

"Why is Hollom preferred over the other officers?" She asked.

"Well for one thing, he seems to be a better guy than some of the men, and I haven't heard him say anything lewd about you. But most of all, I just don't see him doing anything to you. He's too... timid, or something"

"But you can see someone like Peter doing something?" Desiree asked sarcastically.

"A guy is a guy is a guy Dez, and the younger the worse. Not to mention that kid gets on my nerves sometimes."

"How so?"

"I don't know... it's just... he thinks he's the boss of all the other midshipmen."

"Well you know that he is the closest to becoming lieutenant and everything. It's probably just his job and..."

"I know I know" Benjamin said, trying to quell his sister's hostility, "I don't mind him really, It's just something I've noticed okay?"

"Whatever" She said, a little pouty.

"May I have a word?" Mr. Pullings asked, approaching the two.

"Sure" said Ben.

"The Captain wishes to invite the two of you to dinner tonight, if you will"

"Lets see, slop, or fine dining? Hmm..." Benjamin said smiling.

Pullings chuckled, "Very well, I suppose I'll see the two of you at dinner then."

"Get your feet over here Ben!" A voice called, "We are about to get moving!"

"Sir, would you mind taking my sister back to the Captain's cabin?"

"Of course" he replied smiling, "Ms. Gonham?" he asked, nudging his arm against hers.

She took it obediantly, "See you later Ben"

Ben waved his arm, not thinking of the fact that she couldn't see before joining a group of men hauling some ropes.

Tom engaged Desiree in small talk until they reached the steep stairs in which he saved time by lifting her off her feet and carrying her down.

"I'm sorry Miss, I thought it might be a bit easier for you" He explained politely, as he set her down.

"Oh I don't mind. I can barely walk up them anyways."

She spent the remainder of the daylight picking through her long hair, and doing everything else she could to make herself presentable. She laughed as she thought to herself, "After-all, there are bound to be some fine young gentlemen there."

* * *

**I'll Have part two up soon. It's already planned out, just gotta write it. The quicker you get your reviews in, the quicker I'll post. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry!! I know I said this would be up soon but after I wrote the last chapter, my Mother had me working 24/7 to prepare for vacation which I just got back from. I was going to try to write is the day before I left, but I got terribly sick so I slept all day instead. And I packed. But you know I had all of my lovelies at heart because I typed this as soon as I got back. So I'm sorry!**

**Dancingwithbrokendreams: Sorry about the wait. Didn't mean to let you down.**

**Riley: Thanks again, and sorry I know it was a long wait.**

**Surrealdreams: Thank you for the critique, and also for the compliment. I'll have to ask though that all my reviewers be sensitive to each-other, okay? I don't want anyone getting upset. But as for where the story goes, you might think you know, but this chapter will probably throw you off a bit. And maybe it wont.**

Part 2

Desiree sat upon a chair that had been brought upon deck for her. She listened with amusement at the excitement of the men's voices cheering the musicians and dancers on. She supposed they had all had a bit to drink that night. Though surprisingly, they handled their ale quite well. Benjamin had certainly enjoyed the freedom to drink as much wine as he liked. Dezy shook her head in dismay at the memory of him knocking over his own glass across Desiree's lap. All but Ben stopped laughing, prepared to hear great amounts of shrieking and complaining about her wet dress. Instead, she laughed along with her brother. Save for the smell, no one could tell what had happened due to the dresses deep crimson color.

"Milady, Would you allow me the honor of dancing with you?" Pullings asked charmingly, holding out his hand.

Desiree was taken aback, "Dancing with me? I.. I don't think I can" she said nervously.

"Tosh, I'll not let you stumble" He said convincingly.

Dez thought for a moment before being brought to her feet and whirled into motion that kept time with the folk music.

The uneasiness she had felt at first melted away the longer she danced. There were loud cheers and laughs of approval from the surrounding men.

"Mind If I take over?" Nagel asked.

Desiree laughed with excitement as she was passed from sailor to sailor, dancing with each as cheerfully as the next. Her brother even danced with her for a bit. She danced about the ship as though it could go on forever, and for a moment, she forgot that she was so far away from the home she longed to go back to.

The music died down and the young woman was led back to her chair which she sat upon gratefully, her breath coming in heavy gasps.

In only a few moments, the men started singing a song that Desiree just barely remembered.

"Farewell and Adieu, to you Spanish ladies,

Farewell and Adieu, to ladies of Spain

For we've received orders..."

The singing died down and all heads turned toward a voice that Dez knew was Hollom's. He bravely sang the rest of the song solo.

"To sail for old England,

We hope in a short time,

To see you again."

There was complete silence upon the ship. Dezy could feel the jealousy of the other ship mates in that silence. Hollom no doubt felt humiliated.

Desiree did the first thing she could think of, "Lay down" she began to sing softly.

All eyes were on her, the attention drawn away from Hollom. Despite her fear of singing publicly, she continued...

You're sweet and weary head

Night is falling

You Have come to journey's end

Sleep now

And dream, Of the ones who came before

They are calling

From across the distant shore

Desiree hesitated, wanting to stop there. "Go on" A few of the men urged, eager for her to continue. Dez took in a deep breath and sang...

Why do you weep?

What are these tears upon your face?

Soon you will see

All of your fears will pass away

Safe in my arms

You're only sleeping

What can you see?

On the horizon

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the see,

A pale moon rises

The ships have come to carry you home

Some of the men sighed with delight. Whether at her voice or the words of the song, Dezy didn't know. To please them, she finished the song.

And all will turn,

To silver glass

A light on the water

All souls pass

Hope fades,

Into the world of night

Through shadows falling

Out of memory and time

Don't say,

We have come now to the end

White shores are calling, you and I will meat again

You'll be here in my arms,

Just sleeping.

What can you see?

On the horizon

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the see,

A pale moon rises

The ships have come to carry you home

And all will turn,

To silver glass

A light on the water,

Grey ships pass,

Into the west.

There was silence for a moment. And then there was clapping and commending cheers.

"Well done, well done" the Captain said from the upper deck, the cheers silenced. "Gentlemen, to Miss Gonham" He said, raising his wine glass.

"To Miss Gonham!" The men repeated. Those with drinks took a gulp. Desiree felt flustered. She knew she didn't have the best voice in the world. It was suitable she supposed, but nothing to merit so much adoration.

After a short while, the night's festivities died down. The men who were stationed on night watch went to their posts while the rest made their way below deck.

"Ben, could you get the doctor for me please? I need to talk to him about something." Dez asked her brother.

He did so, before kissing her forehead goodnight and going below deck as well. Desiree tried not to laugh too hard at the effects of alcohol on her older brother. He would never have done that normally. Especially not in public.

"Serves him right" she thought gleefully to herself.

"Are you well Ms. Gonham?" The doctor asked.

"That seems to be the first thing everyone asks me here" she said.

"Yes well I think the question is warranted considering I am your doctor." he replied.

"I know. But yeah, I'm fine. In fact, I was on deck earlier today, and I could see light for a few seconds. That's good right?"

"It would seem. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked a bit irritated.

"There was a lot going on today, I thought it better to just wait."

"Well I appreciate you patience but I'm afraid mine isn't as great. I insist you come to me right away next time."

"Sure I guess." She said, letting the man take her face gently into his hands.

"Good. As for your eyes, the bruising isn't decreasing, but I think the color has changed slightly. I won't be able to tell until tomorrow. In the meantime, try to keep them clean." he pleaded, letting go of her face a bit slower than necessary.

"I will" Desiree promised. "Maurtin, might I ask why the men grew quite when Hollom sang tonight?"

Stephen sighed with dismay "The men harbor a bit of disdain toward Mr. Hollom."

"Why is that?" Desiree asked, trying to understand.

" In my opinion, the contempt is unjustified. You shouldn't trouble yourself over such matters Miss." Stephen said. Dez decided to drop the matter.

"Hollom and yourself posses wonderfully true voices." The doctor complimented.

The young woman blushed, "It was nothing really. My voice isn't that great."

"I personally disagree, and I am sure that the rest of the crew does as well. Don't be surprised if your talent is called upon again in the future."

"Oh I hope not... I mean, it was nice and everything, but I only did it to draw the attention away from Mr. Hollom. I would never have done it without a reason like that."

"Well I'm afraid that if thats what you require to grace us with a song, then Mr. Hollom is going to be silenced quite often" Stephen joked.

Desiree laughed softly with him, "Then I suppose I must sing again sometime"

"Yes" He agreed.

There was a long moment of silence, "Well, I think I should go to sleep now. Is Mr. Hollom close by?" Desiree asked, not knowing what else to say.

"He is, I'll fetch him for you. Sleep well Miss"

"You too" She replied.

Hollom approached Desiree from the side, his voice was solemn, "Hello Miss, am I to take you to the captain's cabin?"

"Yes, If you will" she said softly, trying to keep her sympathy for him from her voice.

"Of course" he said, taking her arm and leading her below deck. "You sang beautifully tonight" He said sincerely.

"Thank you" Dez decided not to argue, "You're not a bad singer yourself."

"I'm afraid my voice is not nearly as admirable as yours" he said, trying to pass the compliment off.

"Hey" Desiree said, coming to a stop and letting go of his arm, Hollom stopped as well

She faced him as best she could, "You have a wonderful voice. Don't let the men shame you out of realizing that." she said seriously.

Hollom was taken aback. He struggled to find a reply, "I... won't" he said awkwardly. The woman's word's of compassion mixed with sternness both intimidated, and amazed him.

Desiree sighed quietly, and reached out her arm. Hollom took it softly and led her the rest of the way to her room in silence.

"Thank you Miss" he all but whispered to her as she closed the door.

**The song is called "Into the west" for anyone who wanted to know by the way. It is from the movie "Return of the King" (Which I highly recommend for any fantasy fans who have not yet seen it). Once again. I am sorry for the wait. I'll try not to let it happen again. But what can I say, life happens, and stuff comes up. I can't help it. **

**Anyone think they know where this story is going yet? Well if you do, you're wrong, so HA! Lol, JK. You can take a stab at it f you want though.**

**Please review, you'll always get a personal reply, and reviews make for better and generally quicker chapter so yeah, why not? Thank you to my loyal, and new reviewers. You know who you are. **


	11. AN

This is an author's notice. I am sorry to say that I am discontinuing this story. I'm afraid that it ceases to provide even good practice as I began writing it nearly 3 years ago (In which time I was a much less accomplished writer). I am aware that there are several people who have been enjoying it, but I have been suffering with writer's guilt as I know none of this material even worth your time in reading. I am currently working on a new piece for another category. It will premier this fall once I have finished a few more chapters. This new piece will be much more worth while I assure you. The first chapter has already been posted if you would like a preview. And if you happen to not like or not know what Avatar is, don't worry, this story is mostly an original work. Anyways, I am sorry to those who liked this story, but truly it is little more than a poorly planned embarrassment at the moment. Thank you to all those who reviewed/read this story.


End file.
